Crimson Night
by KanoShin45
Summary: BL Ever since the death of Shintaro's father, the mother had to work hard for her children. Miss kisaragi worried more about Shintaro since both his father and his best friend died leaving the boy mute, unable to speak. Suddenly Miss kisaragi gets in an accident trying save a life of a boy but ends up dying. The shock makes the children sad that's when Shintaro realize he...
1. Outside

**Title - Crimson Night**

**Genre - Romance, dark, comfort, mysery, boyxboy, yaoi**

**Pairing : KonoShin, KuroShin**

* * *

_**Summary : Ever since the death of Shintaro's father, the mother had to work hard for her children. Miss kisaragi worried more about Shintaro since both his father and his best friend died leaving the boy mute, unable to speak. Suddenly Miss kisaragi gets in an accident trying save a life of a boy but ends up dying. The shock makes the children sad that's when Shintaro realize he needs to act like a big brother and support his sister so he tries looking for job but everywhere he is rejected since everybody calls him curse since both his parents died and he has those strange eyes that change into red sometimes. He was suppose to have lunch with his sister when she cancel and is left alone in the restaurant, he realize he is the only male customer, later on he finds out that the people working at the restaurant are just like him and his sister.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A woman in her thirties was walking around town with a bag on her side. She wanted hurry with her shopping so she could go check and see how her son was doing. Her daughter was at school so she couldn`t tell her to check on him.

"Kisaragi-san." A voice called out her name. Kisaragi turned around to see a familiar face. It was a friend from her work.

"It`s strange to see you around here." The other women said. Kisaragi didn't have time to chat when she was in hurry.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry."Kisaragi replied.

The other lady tried to stop Kisaragi but she was already running away. In the woman's hand was a flyer that was handed out, the lady thought it was good for her friend to relax but in Kisaragi's mind was only thoughts of her children, since her husband died she was the only one who could take care of them.

"I wonder what Shi-kun is doing?" Kisaragi thought. She already knew the answer but said it anyway. Her oldest child hasn't been the same boy she knew he was ever since the boy's best friend died. The boy hasn't spoke a word since then.

While walking home Kisaragi saw some drink that her son would probably like so she quickly bought some and headed home. She was standing across the street with many others since the stop hand sign was on. Kisaragi looked at her watch and wondered when it was going to turn.

Finally the sign changed into a white sign with a person. Kisaragi started walking and she was half way across the street when she heard a motorbike speeding up fast. She turned and saw a young boy in the middle of the street and from the looks of it, he had fallen down. Kisaragi didn't know what to do but her body did. Her hand dropped the food she had bought and her body moved and ran and pushed the boy away but the motorbike hit her.

Kisaragi couldn't believe this was happening to her. Blood was caming down from her head. The people around were just staring at shock.

"Call the police!" One person yelled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to take care of you Shi-kun and Momo-chan." She cried with tears rolling down her face then her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Momo had just finished class when she got a urgen call from a number she didn't recongize.

"Hello." Momo spoke.

"Is this the daughter of Kisaragi-san?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is her." Momo replied.

"I'm sorry to inform this to you but your mother was in an accident and we took her to the hospital but she didn't make it."

Mom could not believe the words she was hearing, her father was gone and now it was her mother's turn to leave them. Momo dropped her phone to the ground and fell on her kneel, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

A raven was on his computer doing whatever he usual does, his eyes turned crimson red, he felt something terrible had happened. Just then he heard the front door being open and footsteps coming toward his door. The door slamed opened with Momo standing there.

"Oni-chan, stay clam while I tell you this." Momo didn't know how to tell his older brother since he was a wreck when father died then his best friend died as well and then he stopped speaking. Shintaro stared at his sister in confusion. He didn't know why she barged to his room.

"Okaasan." Mom said. It was really hard for Momo to say it. "Okassan…Okaasan been in a accident and the doctors couldn't save her."

Shintaro wished that he didn't hear the words that came out of her mouth. It was just like when father died and when Ayano died as well and now…

Shintaro couldn't stop the tears from falling down. The ginger also couldn't help but cry. She ran to her brother and hugged him. Both their eyes turned from normal to red eyes. Ever since the two realize their eyes changes to red sometimes, they tried to hide it from their parents, it started when their father was still alive.

"Is this punishment for us?" Shintaro thought. Still holding onto his younger sister. How was Shintaro going to support the two of them. Shintaro then remember his mother saying the savings their father left them she never used them.

"For the time being I have to use that money." Shintaro thought.

"I'll go back to become an idol." Momo said. Shintaro shook his head. Momo quit being an Idol so she could become a normal girl.

"I'll take care of it." Shintaro wrote on a piece of paper. Don't worry."

* * *

A group of teenagers were watching the news on the televison that was just recently. All eyes went on the youngest of the group.

"What were you thinking?" The oldest of the group wasn't pleased with the way things had turned out.

"Konoha-san, clam down." The medusa of the group tried to clam Konoha but it didn't seem to work and he was yelling at the twelve year old.

"I can't believe you didn't pay attention to your surrounding and got a woman killed, who knows she migh've had family also."

"I'm sorry." Hibiya the youngest tried to apologized.

Konoha had it with yelling at the twelve year old and left the room and went back to work.

"He's angry because he worries about you." Seto said as he patted the boy on the back.

"I know." Hibiya replied sadly. Hibiya he always makes Konoha angry when he is invlove in such missons. He isn't good at it all but Konoha insisted that he learn how to control his powers.

"But what Konoha is right, that woman could have family crying over her." Kido walking toward them with Kano by her side.

"If I'm not mistaken the woman's name is Kisaragi, she was working as a nurse from the same hospital they had brought her to." Kano said putting his hand to his chin in a thinking matter.

"Where's Ene?" Marry asked noticing the second oldest was nowhere to be seen.

"She's handing out flyers." Kido said. I saw her on my way here.

The group worked in a restaurant called Crimson Night, the name was named by Kano just like their group name Mekakushi Dan. It's a group of people that have strange powers that nobody else ever notices.

Kido had decided to go find Ene and tell her it was time for her to come back and help at the restaurnt.

"Ene." Kido called out. Ene was on a bench exhausted from the work she had already done.

"Looks like I didn't have to tell her to stop since she did it herself." Kido thought.

"Kido." Ene said looking up at Kido. Hows the kid doing?"

"Konoha was harsh as usual but I can't blame him."

"I wish I could talk to him about his anger but even me being his friend since high school, I won't be any help."

Ene finally got up and walk with Kido but then she notice a boy maybe around her age or even younger sitting on the bench looking at what looked like the flyers she was handing out.

"What's wrong?" Kido asked.

"I don't remember seeing that person there." Ene said pointing at the person.

"Now you mention it." Kido said. Neither did I."

"He's holding the flyer that I was handing out but I don't remember ever handing it to him."

"Maybe you forgot." Kido said.

"There noway I would forget customer's face that easily."

"Yea yea, now let's go." Kido pushed the older girl to the front and they headed back to the resataurnt.

* * *

Shintaro wanted to be the big brother that Momo could rely on so he went looking for work but everywhere he got reject then the accident of his mother, people were talking about his sister and him were cursed since both their parents died and they had weird eyes. Most of the rejection was more of him since his best friend died to.

While he was walking around town he saw a girl handing flyers to some people. He walked up to the table where the girl was working at but the girl didn't seem to notice him at all so he took the flyer himself.

"It's only a restaurnt that opened recently and it doesn't look like it's hirng." Shintaro thought. Even if they did hire I don't think they would hire a freak like him." Shintaro sighed and then sat on a bench and noticed the same girl who was handing the flyer was sitting across the bench from his. He didn't care much and thought about what to do.

Shintaro was walking around when he heard his phone ring. He touched the screen and saw he got a message from his sister.

_Oni-chan_

_Why don't we go to this restaurant called Crimson Night for lunch since I have an half day from school today. My friends were saying how the food there is great and since they opened they been having a lot of customers and I want to try their food. I will meet you there at noon._

_Momo_

Shintaro read through and message. The restaurant was the same one from the flyer he had picked up. Shintaro pressed replied and started typing.

_Alright we can go there since I don't feel like cooking anything at home anyway and I'm close to the restaurnt too._

_Shintaro_

Shintaro pressed the send button then he looked at the time, it almost the time that Momo said to meet at so he started walking to the restaurnt.

* * *

Hibiya didn't feel like working, he felt bad for the woman who died trying to save him when he couldn't died anyway. He felt really bad, he also saw the woman move her lips but he didn't hear what she was saying before she closed her eyes.

"Kisaragi, where do you think your going?" Hibiya stopped when he heard the name, it was the same name of the woman who had died. He turned to where the voice was coming from and Hibiya saw a girl with short orange hair with a small piece of hair tied on the left side of her hair.

"But sensei I meeting with my brother for lunch." Momo said.

"Since it a half day why don't you do this time to study and I'll help you." The teacher smirked. Momo didn't like that idea. Momo wished she hadn't seen her sensei when she walked out.

"Alright, let me let my brother know." Momo was disappointed but she had no choice since this sensei always gave her a hard time. Momo walked back inside the the school with her sensei.

"So that lady did have family." Hibiya said walking away with guit in his face.

Shintaro was at the restaurnt sitting alone. When he walked in he felt weird that all the customers were only girls besides him.

"What is this?" He thought. Shintaro had gotten here a bit early then the meeting time. Suddenly Shintaro heard his phone ring and he saw a message from Momo.

_Sorry Oni-chan but sensei dragged me back to study since I'm not doing so well but I will make it up to you._

_Momo_

"What?" Shintaro's face was abit disappointed since it was Momo's plan to eat here and beside he was alone here.

"That boy has been here for awhile." Kano couldn't help stare at the boy who had entered, not just him but Seto as well.

"What are you two doing?" Konoha said when he spotted the two.

"There's a male customer and he's pretty cute." Seto said. Konoha turned to where the two was staring at and saw a boy with raven hair.

"It's strange for a male to show up." Konoha thought. Did Ene make a mistake in the flyers he took her to hand out. He would need to talk to her later.

"Anyway go deal with the customer." Konoha said as he walked toward the back.

"I'll go then." Seto said.

"I think I should go." Shintaro thought. He was about to get up but stopped when a waiter with short black hair with two green hairclaps on the right side on top of his hair. He wore a black suit with a dark green dressshirt and black tie.

"I'm Seto Kousuke and I will be your server for today."Seto smiled. He gave a menu to the raven. To start what would you like to drink?" Seto asked.

"Coke." Shintaro showed the waiter his phone. Seto was confused why the boy had suddenly showed his phone but then he understand, the boy was could not speak.

Seto went to the back.

"So how is he?" Kano asked.

"It's hard to explain since the boy cannot speak."


	2. Monster

**natsuttebayo : Thanks so much  
****Sissy - thanks  
**  
Shin-chan - Yes he was..****

********

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

It seemed like Shintaro had been in the restaurant for hours but he was only been there for fifteen minutes. Shintaro didn`t know what to order, he had to order something fast then eat it and leave. He would have been gone by now but the waiter had to appear.

"Do you need any help?" Seto said staring at the older boy who looked like he was confused. He was making a lot of expression on his face.

"How about I choose you something for you?" Seto smiled.

Shintaro put the menu down and nodded his head in agreement since looking at the menu wasn't helping him. Seto left Shintaro and came back with a plate of cake. He placed the plate in front of Shintaro.

"You looked like you already had lunch so how about a desert." Seto smiled. Shintaro stared at the cake. He took his fork and poked it and tried a bite.

"Delicious." Shintaro whispered. Seto was shock since he was sure he heard the boy speak.

Momo had finally gotten home from her nightmare. She didn't understand why that sensei always bullied her with homework, she knew she wasn't the best at studying but still.

"I'm home!" Momo called out. There was no reply. Momo walked to Shintaro's room and saw he was feeding Tono his rabbit food. Suddenly Momo smelled something wonderful and delicious.

"You ate cheesecake without me!" She yelled running toward her brother.

"It's wasn't my fault that you stead me up." Shintaro said showing her mobile right in front of her face.

"It wasn't my fault and plus I was sure you would wait for me." Momo said.

"I was going to leave but it's hard to leave when I was already in the restaurant." Shintaro replied.

"Still, you should have waited for me." Momo winced. This had happened before when they were younger. Shintaro and his father was waiting for Momo and her mother but they were late but then his father got a call saying they couldn't make it and that evening Momo complained that it wasn't fair that they got to eat without them.

Shintaro looked at his sister and noticed that his sister looked tired.

"You seem out of breath." Shintaro said.

"The people always seem to notice me wherever I go." Momo said with a sad tone. Onii-chan I wish I could be free."

This had happened many times for Momo, whenever or wherever she was, she was always noticed by people since she is an idol, she wished she never took the job as an idol when she was younger.

"We'll get through this." Shintaro said. Shintaro wished she could convince his sister but he wasn't strong enough but he always had to put a smile on for her. You're strong so don't think about the people and pretend they are not there."

"Onii-chan, I think I saw a girl walking in front of me that suddenly disappeared today."

"What are you talking about?" Shintaro asked.

"I'm not sure but on my way from school, I was walking like normal when I saw a girl on the other side disappear."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say?" Shintaro said.

"It's nothing." Momo replied. Shintaro already had enough problems trying to take care of them so he didn't want to say anymore of something he saw, she was probably was so tired that she was seeing things.

"I wish I could hear your voice." Momo said as she left Shintaro's room and went to her own room.

The next day Shintaro went to look around again but the same was happening like yesterday, nobody would give him work.

"Is it weird that my eyes sometimes change into red?" He asked himself. It was different compared to Momo, his eyes changes when certain things happen but not for Momo. His sister was a bit normal then he was.

* * *

"Oniichan!" Momo calle out to her brother. Shintaro turned around to see the ginger but then he noticed a bunch of guys surrounding her. Shintaro ran toward where Momo was, he tried to protect his sister.

"Isn't she that Idol?" One spoke.

"If we take her we can get rich." Another spoke.

Shintaro didn't like how this was going.

"Leave her alone." Shintaro finally spoke after years of not speaking. He had to speak, he had to in order to protect his sister and its not right to just show them what he was thinking on a mobile. This of course shocked the ginger.

"Who the hell are you!" Another spoke. The guy then stared at Shintaro.

"Your eyes look like the Idol here."

"Leave Momo alone!" Shintaro yelled but the guys surrounding them wouldn't listen, they just smirked and checked Momo from top to bottom. One guy grabbed Momo. Shintaro tried to reach for his sister but another guy grabbed him before he could.

"Why don't we have fun with the Idol while he watches?" The man laughed.

"Stop it!" Shintaro yelled. Suddenly Shintaro's eyes turned crimson red, his eyes had hate and angry in them.

Konoha and the rest were resting when they felt a presense that they hadn't felt for a very long time.

"There's another one of use." Konoha said.

"What should we do about the restaurnt?" Seto asked, since he knew Konoha wanted them to search for that presense that just felt.

"We will close the restaurant for the day." Konoha said.

The men around Momo and Shintaro stopped what they were doing and stared at the raven haired boy who's eyes suddenly changed into crimson red.

"What's with him?" One yelled. Don't tell he's one of those monsters.

Suddenly a spark appeared on Shintaro's hands and then he lifted his hand and blow the men away killing them in process with blood on himself.

"Momo." Shintaro reached his hand out but Momo just stared at her brother.

"Stay away!" She yelled. Momo didn't mean to say those words but it just came out of nowhere. She was afraid of her brother because of what he had just done to those men. Even those he had saved her.

"I see." Shintaro smiled, a fake smile. He was something like a monster to her since the things he had just done.

Shintaro looked at his sister one last time and started to run off somewhere.

* * *

He found an abandon building and stayed there for the night.

"Momo hates me and those men called me a monster." Shintaro didn't know what to do anymore.

"I remember." Shintaro said. The reason father died was because of me. Shintaro had thought that his father died in an accident but now it was all coming back to him.

"It was my fault." Shintaro cried with tears falling down his eyes. Shintaro then saw a mirror in the building and saw the crimson red eyes were slowly disappering.

"I really am a monster." He fell down on his kneels, holding them tide. "That's why mother was always careful around me?"


	3. Presense

**natsuttebayo - Yes no problem , how he got his power will be revealed later on and yes it was short chapter.  
**Cocoaflower - Yea he will in do time and the siblings might have go through some curdle.  
******trala - Thanks for liking it and reading, i didn`t the change but thats me i never notice these things. Yep you can call me Zapp-chan.  
****Lord Hydra - I`m not the type that makes them make up that soon after what just happened.**

****

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

It's been a week since the incident and Momo hadn`t had any contact from her brother. She was scared that time when she saw that her brother had killed the men around her. It scared her so much, the blood was on her brother`s clothes and hands. She didn`t mean to say those words to Shintaro, it just came out.

After the police had found the dead bodies, they only knew one kind of people that could have done that. The ones with the crimson red eyes. People call them monsters since they have strange powers that no normal human have. People dislike them and want them dead.

Momo was a little bit different than her brother. Her powers had no destruction in them, Momo remembered the time when her mother was still alive and she would always tell her to be careful around Shintaro and now she knew why.

"He's nothing like me." She thought. He's a monster." The words came out so natural like it was the normal thing to say but deep down she felt bad she was saying those words since it was her own brother.

She was alone now. What was she supposed to do know? Momo lay in her bed and looked up at the celling. Her powers made a lot of people have attention to her and like her. She never knew about her brother's power. Her mother had said his power only work with people with same eyes but she forgot to mention that his powers were dangerous.

"I have to go back to work." She said. She liked singing but sometimes it was stressful but she had to go back since she didn't have money to live on her own. Momo then remembered that jar that their mother had saved for them. She got out of her bed and ran to the kitchen and found the jar in one of the cupboard. It was there, the money.

It was supposed to be for both Shintaro and Momo but her brother wasn't around anymore, plus he never came home.

"I'll use this money for the time being." She said. She knew the money wasn't enough to support her.

"It's his fault." She said. It's his fault I have to go back to showbiz.

* * *

Momo started walking around town to get her things. She kept walking and walking not realizing where she was going then finally she realizes she heard a lot of noises. She looked around and saw people around then saw some boots open.

"Is there a festival today?" She asked to herself. Since there was a lot of people and a lot of boots open, that was the only thing that was going on.

"Yes there is." Momo got surprised when girl with long green hair that was wearing a hoodie appear out of nowhere.

"How did she know what I was thinking?" Momo thought. She was sure she didn't say anything out loud.

"She doesn't know but I do." Another girl popped behind the taller girl. The girl had long white hair, she looked like a fluffy rabbit.

"How do you know?" Momo asked.

"I can tell from the look on your face." The girl smiled. By the way I'm Kozakura Mary and this scary person here is Tsubomi Kido."

"I could introduce myself you know." Kido said.

"I know but I wanted to do it." Mary smiled.

Momo found it strange that these two suddenly introduced themselves to her.

"I guess I have to do same." She thought. I'm KIsaragi Momo

The two had a shocked expression on their face when they heard the name Kisaragi.

"Is something wrong?" Momo asked.

"Nothing." Marry replied.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Both thought in union. They were sure they heard it somewhere but couldn't remember where.

"By the way have you seen a girl with long teal hair and blue eyes." Marry asked.

"Sorry but I just got here and I just found out about this festival." Momo replied.

"That's too bad." Marry then grabbed Momo's grab. "Lets look for her together." Momo couldn't decline since the girl already dragged her away.

"That Mary." Kido said as she ran after them.

* * *

Shintaro was thinking what he should do. He had been in this abandon building for a week now. The building wasn't bad since he started renting the place since nobody lived here anymore. The landloard was the only one in the building who lived downstairs. The place still had some things left. He wondered if somebody actually lived here before. Since there was a fridge with food as well and some leftover clothes. When Shintaro asked the landlord, he would always say the same thing. "Somebody probably did but I can't remember who?"

"I shouldn't go out anymore since I might just cause trouble again." He thought. He missed his sister but he couldn't do anything. He knew his sister already thought of him as a monster when he killed those men but he thought since she was her family she would support him but he thought wrong. Shintaro then got up and went to the balcony and looked down. There were many people walking around, they looked like ants to him. He thought it was strange today since there were many people rushing.

"Is there something going one?" He thought. Suddenly a flyer came flying toward his face. Shintaro took it out of his face and looked at the flyer.

"It looks like some festival." He thought. He can't remember the last time he went to the festival, it was probably when he was a kid. Shintaro actually wanted to go and see how it was like but it would be meaning leaving the building.

There was then a knock on his door.

"It's probably the landlord." He thought. He walked toward the door and opened and there stood the landlord with his light red hair and on the lower half was orange. His left ear had four earring on it, one on the top of the ear and the rest on the bottom and one earring was a black top. He always wore that light red/pink scaf and red shirt inside and white out with some cuts and his right arm had a black bandage. Shintaro was abit scared of this man when he met him but know he grown to like him.

"Kel-san, what can I do for you?" Shintaro asked.

"I heard there is a festival in town and thought we could go see it." Kel then saw that Shintaro had already knew about the festival since he was holding the flyer.

"I want to go but?" Kel could see the hestiate look on the raven's face. Kel knew about Shintaro's sitution and his powers.

"I got an idea." Kel said and left the room and came back to what looked like a mask.

"What's that?" Shintaro asked.

"A mask." Kel replied with a smile.

"I can see that." Shinatro asked annoyed. Kel always liked teasing him like this.

"It's for you since your scared to show your face around town." Kel handed the mask to Shintaro, it was a small white one that cover his mouth so people wouldn't recongize him, mostly his sister and people he knew.

"Thank you." Shintaro smiled. Kel liked the when the boy smiled. When Kel met the boy he always had a sad look on his face.

"Let's go." Kel said grabbing the boy by the hand.

"Kel-san, how come your going with me?" Shintaro asked.

"Why? Don't you like being with me?" Kel replied.

"It's not that, I thought you would go with your friends or girlfriend since you seem like the popular type."

"Shin-chan, do I look like that kind of guy."

Shintaro stopped and so did Kel. Shintaro turned to look at Kel with a serious look on his face.

"Kel-san to be honest, yes." He said.

"What do you take me for?" Kel asked. He was angry at the fact that Shintaro thought of him like those spoil kids.

Shintaro started laughing, he couldn't help it.

"What do you take me for?" Kel yelled.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Shintaro asked.

"Actually don't answer that."

* * *

Konoha and his crew were closing the restaurnt since the festival was going on all places were closed for the day. They also decided to go to the festival since they might find some clues on that presense they sense that day. They couldn't find the person but they found the bodies of some men.

When they got there, there was many people. It was really lively.

"Don't do anything stupid." Konoha said then looked at Kano.

"Why are you looking at me when your saying that?" Kano asked annoyed.

"Because Kano always makes trouble." Seto spoke.

The group went to each booth that was open. As long as they were here, they should have some fun.

"Look like Mary and the girls are here as well." Kano pointed it out and the others looked but they noticed one girl they had never seen before.

"Who's that?" Seto asked.

"Maybe a new friend of theirs." Seto then saw that Ene was not with them. Konoha didn't need to know to know what happened to her.

"She got lost since she is always running off on her own." Konoha sighed.

"Hey isn't that the customer that came alone that one time?" Kano said yet again pointing.

"Stop doing that your going get us in trouble." Hibari was embrassed to be with them mostly Kano since he has a loud mouth.

"Yea and he's with somebody."Seto said.

"He's taken aw…that too bad." Kano winced.

"No kiddng." Seto replied. Both the boys had fallen for the raven when he entered their retaurant that one time.

"Its him right, its hard to tell with that mask but he looks the same from the back." Kano said.

Suddenly the boys felt that same presense again but the problem was they didn't know where it was coming from.

Shintaro also felt something, it was like the same kind of people like him was nearby. Shintaro turned around and faced Konoha and his group

Shintaro stared at Konoha who was staring right back.

* * *

Shintaro realize something was wrong with his eyes again and quickly turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Kel asked.

"It's nothing." He replied. But Kel knew something was wrong. Kel then grabbed the raven and ran off somewhere there were no people. Kel stared into Shintaro's eyes and saw it was crimson red.

"You should of just told me." Kel said. Kel shut the boy's eyes and the raven fainted.

"I guess that was enough fun for today." He said and carried the fainted boy in his arm bridstyle.

"Those people were also there." Kel whispered. I'm going to enounter much trouble being with you but its worth it."

* * *

_**Reviews PLease!**_


	4. Taking a step

****Cocoaflower - mention in this story now.****

**Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen - Okay****trala - No worries, glad your enjoying my story that your reviwing :)  
******  
Sissy - thanks alot, yes only Konoha belongs to Shintaro.****

****Icy Cubes - Kei role is important but nothing big but there will be another new OC character coming.****

****LadyWyvern - Glad it helped since i'm bad in english too.****

****ScarletBloomSword - yes Kei is a oc and yes english isn't my first language.****

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

"You're leaving." Shintaro spoke in a sad tone. Kei noticed the sad look on the raven's face. Kei then patted the younger man's head and smiled.

"You will be fine." Kei said. Kei had gotten a call from his older brother to come visit. He didn't want to leave Shintaro alone, he was going to invite the raven as well but then he realize that maybe it was better for the boy to learn how to be independent.

"I'll be gone for a month but I might come back sooner." Kei said. The boy didn't say a word but just listened to what Kei was saying.

"I'm sure you will meet them again." Kei thought.

After Kei had left, Shintaro went back to being inside. The days became boring for the boy, when Kei was around he had somebody to talk but now it was quiet.

"I wonder how Momo is doing." Shintaro thought. I hope she's doing well by herself. Shintaro could still remember that day like it was yesterday, his sister was frightened of him. He couldn't blame her since he couldn't control his powers and it was the first time it had happened but when she looked at him with those eyes, the same eyes that normal people would look at him with, it made him upset since it was his own sister.

"If only otousan and okaasan were here." Shintaro said heading out toward the balcony. Shintaro then looked down at the people that are when he saw a familiar face that he had seen before.

"Isn't that person from that restaurant?" From the balcony Shintaro could see that person was looking for something or someone since he kept on looking around. Suddenly the frog boy took a mobile from his phone and put it toward his ear.

"He really looks like a frog from up here." Shintaro said, still staring down on the boy. Suddenly the boy looked up and met the eyes of Shintaro.

"He couldn't have heard me, right." Shintaro quickly hid from the boy. He met the boy before but even so, it was hard dealing with people.

Shintaro didn't know why but he took a peek to see if the person was still there. The boy wasn`t there anymore. Shintaro was getting hungry so he opened the fridge but there wasn`t anything there to eat.

"That means I have to go out and buy things." Shintaro thought with a disappointed on his face. He looked around the room and grabbed the mask that Kei gave him the other day. "I hope I don't meet anybody I know."

Shintaro hurried outside. As he was walking he noticed a couple of people staring at him, like he was some weirdo. It couldn't be helped since he was wearing the mask, but it was better than people recongizing who he was. He could still remember his sister's harsh words she said to him, it still pained him since it was somebody close to him.

* * *

Momo was outside walking around town. She was looking for her older brother. She felt bad for what she said to him and wanted to make up with him. She wanted to be with her brother again.

As she was walking, she didn't realize what she was going and bump onto sombody.

"Sorry." She apologized. She looked up at the person who she bump into. It was a girl with long green hair and wore a hoodie. At that moment Momo felt her eye change to crimson red. She quickly hurried out before the person noticed it. But before she could escape the person grabbed her hand.

"You're like us, aren't you." The taller female said. Mom turned around and saw the girl's eyes change into crimson as well.

"There are others like me." Momo spoke. The girl nodded her head.

"I'm Kido Tsubomi." The girl smiled. If you like, would you like to meet the rest but just the girls for now."

Momo nodded her head. She was happy to hear there was others like her. A smile appeared on her face.

"There's also somebody, I'm looking for." Momo said.

* * *

Shintaro had finished buying the things he need. He was about to head home when some men approched him.

"It seem strangly familiar." He thought. He didn't like getting in to trouble so he ignored them and walked away but that didn't help since one of the men grabbed him.

"All I want to some cash." One man said. You don't look like you need it anyway. Suddenly the other two men with him were on each side so Shintaro couldn't escape.

"This is bad." He thought. He felt his eyes slowly changing crimson. " Not now." He thought. His eyes seemed to always change whenever it felt like it without Shintaro doing anything.

"Come on." The man spoke again.

Shintaro was getting angry whenever the man spoke. He wanted to be left alone. That was why didn't even want to leave home but there wasn't any online store where you buy groceries.

"Leave me alone!" Shintaro yelled. His eyes looking more dangerous than before. The men stepped away from Shintaro.

"You're that monster." One man pointed at Shintaro with panick. The aura around Shintaro was getting black then suddenly he accidently blew the men away from him flying them across. Shintaro looked and realize he did again.

"Why does this always happen?" He cried with his kneels falling toward the ground. The cried fell down on the ground showing that he had cried. Suddenly Shintaro heard footsteps coming toward him, when he looked he saw a male with snow white hair down toward his ear and which was longer on the back.

"Who are you?" Shintaro asked.

"I'm Konoha and you could say I'm just like you." Konoha smiled then he gave him his hand. Shintaro didn't know why but when he saw that smile he felt like he could trust this person. Shintaro slowly grabbed Konoha's hand. Konoha pulled the raven up, his smile not leaving his face.

"You're safe with me." Konoha said. Konoha then looked around and saw the mess the shorter teen had made.

"He needs to learn to control his powers." Konoha thought. Konoha then looked at the boy beside him. "You didn't tell me your name yet."

"I'm Kisaragi Shintaro." Shintaro spoke. When Konoha heard Kisaragi, he was sure he heard that name before but he couldn't recall where.

"I'm glad I was able to find you." Konoha thought.

* * *

Seto and Kano were siting lazing around playing games since there was no work today.

_**Buzz Buzz**_

Kano looked and saw he got a text from Konoha.

"Konoha found him." Kano said showing the text to Seto.

"So its that cutie who came to the resturant a month ago." Seto said. Seto then remember seeing that male the other day when he was walking around town when he heard a voice that said he looked like a frog. When he looked up he saw it was the same male.

"I'm looking forward to meet this person since you were the one that handled him last time." Kano said.

"He will probably be working with us and probably living with us as well." Seto said. Konoha said in the text that his name is Kisaragi Shintara.

"What!" Hibiya said when he entered the room.

"You're early." Seto said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hibiya asked.

"Konoha found another one and his name is Kisaragi Shintaro." Kano said.

When Hibiya heard that name, he realize something, it was the same name of the women who had died because of him. Hibiya didn't know that lady actually had a child and that person would be coming. Hibiya felt guity more then ever.

The two then realize that boy's name was Kisaragi.

"It's that woman's child." Kano said looking a bit depressed.

"Yea, he did look a bit sad when I saw him in the restuarnt." Seto said. We just have to make him happy."

Seto was right but Hibiya felt guity since it was his doing yet the other two felt guity as well.

_**Buzz Buzz**_

"A text from Kido." Kano said. He read it and his face brighten with happiness. "looks like they found one as well." Kano scroll down and saw the name of the person.

"Kisaragi Momo." Kano spoke. Are these two by chance related?"

"There's another." Hibiya said.

"Isn't that the name of that Idol." Seto said taking a magazine out from a drawer. There was a girl with ginger hair on the cover with a mic and smiling wearing a dress.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews**


	5. Another side

**Sissy**

**TheBlackEsbreom**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Other side**

* * *

"This is Kisaragi Shintaro and he will be living with us as well as working with us." Konoha had explained to the gang as he introduced the boy to them.

"Do you remember me?" Seto said pointing at himself. I served you once."

"Yea." Shintaro nodded his head.

Hibiya had a depressed look on his face when he saw the raven. He felt bad just looking at the raven.

"Is something wrong?" Shintaro asked the young boy.

"It's nothing." Hibiya replied. He didn't think he was making a depression face. He had to be position and not look that way.

"He's always like this." Kano said as he lightly hit the younger male on the shoulder.

"You're just making things worse." Kano whispered. Just lighten up."

"I'll show you to your room." Konoha said as he led the boy away from the others. The room was pretty big for one person.

"I'm staying here." Shintaro said looking up at Konoha.

"Is something wrong?" Konoha asked looking at the raven.

"It's just a little big." Shintaro replied. Compared to the places I lived before."

"Where did you live before?" Konoha asked.

"I lived in a small house and the room there was small and then after I moved to an apartment and the room there was even smaller since everything was in one room." Shintaro explained everything he could remember about where he used to live.

"Well, I can see why it's big for you but you will get used to it." Konoha smiled. I'll let your relax today." Konoha was about to leave the room but turned and looked at Shintaro. He remembers he had a bag in his hand.

"This is for you." Konoha said handing the bag to the raven. It's your uniform for when you work." Shintaro took the bag from Konoha and he left the room. The raven looked inside the bag and saw his uniform. The dress-shirt was red with a black vest and tie and black pants and also red clips for his hair.

"I'm supposed to wear this." Shintaro thought. He remembered what the boys were wearing when they were working; all of them had similar clothes. I'll have to go get my other stuff tomorrow."

**Knock Knock**

Shintaro went to the door and opened it. There stood the blond.

"You must be hungry." The blond spoke. Seto made something earlier if you want to eat."

"Thank you." Shintaro smiled. The raven didn't have many things to set up so he followed the blond out to the kitchen.

"By the way do you have family?" Kano asked. The words family hit the raven hard.

"I did." Shintaro said like it was nothing important to him. This caught the blond off guard since the way the raven said it confused him a bit.

"Do you have any sibling?" Kano asked.

"I did but she abandoned me." Shintaro said without a care. Kano realizes that he shouldn't say anymore so he stopped asking about the Raven's family.

* * *

Seto had heated the food that he had made earlier. He set it on the table for the raven to eat. The others had already eaten so all they did was sat and watched Shintaro eat. The raven felt weird that they were watching him eat.

"By the way." Shintaro said as he stopped eating his food. There are only boys working here."

"There are girls in our group but they are working in another restaurant." Seto said. I also heard that they found somebody new that has powers like you."

"What kind of powers do you guys have?" Shintaro asked curious.

"I can control time." Seto said.

"Time, you mean you can stop time." Shintaro said trying understanding if he said it right.

"Close." Seto said. I control time by stopping it and make it go fast forward."

"I understand." Shintaro said pressing his hands together like a hammer. Shintaro then looked at Kano and in turn the blond spoke.

"I have the power to change into anybody and control them." Kano said.

"That's a bit scary." Shintaro spoke. Then again it would be helpful.

"I know." Kano said being so full of himself.

"And you." Shintaro said looking at Hibiya.

"I can't get injured and also I'm able to move faster than a cheetah."

"Faster than a cheetah." Shintaro looked surprised; he didn't think there was anything faster than a cheetah.

"And Konoha." Shintaro asked. He looked and saw that the older male was nowhere in sight.

"I'll explain." Seto said. He can be invisible and also he has this other side that most people are scared of." Seto didn't want to go in details since he was sure that Konoha didn't want Shintaro to know about it yet.

"Another side." That was all Shintaro said. He wondered what that other side was.

"How about you?" Kano asked Shintaro.

"I'm not really sure." Shintaro said since Konoha said I need help controlling it and he said I have another power that I'm not sure of it.

"I think I know what your power is." Kano said. My sister had written down the powers of those with red eyes have.

"Red eyes." Shintaro spoke. Kano was right about that he did have red eyes when those powers started coming.

"Your power is probably to see the past of people when you touch them and also…. Kano paused he was worried to say it. Kano was about to continue.

"Shintaro you should get some rest since it's getting late and you had a long day." Konoha appearance, out of nowhere.

"Okay." Shintaro said. He said goodnight to the others and headed to his room.

"Konoha so is it true about his power." Seto said.

"Yes, his power is desaturation, if people hurt him he will active it without knowing it." Konoha said. I saw it happen with my own eyes." Konoha let out a sight. He's power is close to what my other half has."

"Hibiya." Konoha said turning toward Hibiya. Are you feeling guilty?" Hibiya had told Konoha that he was the son of the woman he had accident killed when he had arrived."

"I am." Hibiya said with a sad expression.

"Maybe talking to the source of all it with make it better." Konoha suggested but Hibiya shook his head. He couldn't tell the person he killed his mother because he was clumsy about it.

"Kido called and said they will come tomorrow and bring the new girl." Konoha said.

"Can't wait to meet her." Seto said.

"I hope it goes well." Kano said. He remembered the way he spoke when Kano had asked about his sibling and probably by her he ment his sister."

"Is something wrong, Kano?" Seto asked.

"It's nothing." Kano didn't realize he went deep in thought. I hope all goes well."

"Shintaro will be working tomorrow." Konoha said. Kano, you will teach him how to do things."

"Sure but wouldn't it be better for you to train him." Kano replied. He wasn't really good at training anybody since the accident with Hibiya when he first came.

"You are the perfect choice." Konoha said. He remembered when Kano trained Hibiya it was a disaster but it lighten things up for Hibiya since he always had that grumpy look on his face. You will help Shintaro recover a bit."

"If you say so." Kano said. Kano let out a small yawn. I'm heading to bed."

"Same here." Seto said.

"Me too." Hibiya said. The three said goodnight and headed to their room and only Konoha was left alone.

* * *

Konoha stayed in the kitchen until it was midnight and suddenly his pink eyes turned yellow and his hair turned to pitch black, his clothes wear also black.

"Finally my turn." He spoke with a grin on his face. He turned to the entrance and walked out the door. Let's have some fun shall we." A loud slam was heard and the three who knew about his behavior were awake and knew very well what the older male was doing.

"I hope Shintaro-san doesn't meet Kuroha." Seto sighed as he fell on his bed.

"Why does he have such a strange power?" Hibiya thought while lying down on his bed in his room. He never liked the dark side of Konoha. He did things that weren't good.

"If only he wasn't so scary." Kano said. Everybody was scared of the other side of Konoha and he hoped that Shintaro would never meet that psycho.

Even the real Konoha hoped that Shintaro would never meet Kuroha, his other side since Kuroha was dangerous to be around with. That's why he told the boy to go to bed since it was close to midnight. That is when his dark side always appears and does things he does not know about.

* * *

**Another chapter...**


	6. Blade

**Title - Crimson Night**

**Genre - Romance, dark, comfort, mysery, boyxboy, yaoi**

**Pairing : KonoShin, KuroShin**

* * *

**Two new OC characters in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Blade**

* * *

The next day when Shintaro had woken up breakfast was already ready. Konoha was the one who had made food this time.

"You're awake." Konoha said when he turned to look at Shintaro who had entered the kitchen. Shintaro then saw something on Konoha's face.

"How did you get that bruise?" Shintaro asked a bit worried. He didn't remember the older male having the bruise yesterday night.

"I fell this morning." Konoha lied. Even he didn't know how he got it but he was sure his other half did something and that's how he got the bruise.

"I smell food." Kano yelled when he entered the room with the other three. The three looked at Konoha's face and realize what happened.

"He did something again." Seto thought. The three acted like it was nothing and acted like they normally did.

"I'll be right back." Shintaro said as he ran toward his room and came back. He put the bandage on the boy's right cheek where the bruise was. It's not good look like this."

"Thank you." Konoha said.

* * *

After breakfast the boys headed toward work. They changed into their uniform. It was the first time Shintaro wore this kind of clothes, not to mention working since he always used to stay home.

"You look nervous." Kano said looking at Shintaro. Relax, it will be fine." Kano walked out and Shintaro followed him since Kano was training the boy how to do things.

Kano explained to the raven everything and even showed him how to do things but showing him how he did things. Even those Kano had showed the older male, he was still nervous since he wasn't good talking to people.

"You try this one alone." Kano said pointing to two customers who had just entered the restaurant.

"But." Shintaro seemed like he was about to cry which shock the blond.

"Its fine, I will be right here watching if anything goes wrong." Kano said. Shintaro did as he was told and walked toward the customers.

"I'll be your server for today." Shintaro said. Would you like anything to drink for starters?" Shintaro felt strange speaking to those he didn't know.

"Are you new here?" One of the male that come that was sitting said. Shintaro saw that the boy had a sad look on his face. He rubbed it off since it wasn't any of his concern.

"Yes." Shintaro replied.

"That's why you seem so nervous." The other laughed. You will get used to since you're working with them bunch." The two looked like nice people but there was something off about them, like they were faking how cheerful they were.

"We will have some water, right Kou." The boy asked his friend with blond hair and golden eyes and he was wearing a blue earring on his right ear and he also had black gloves on.

"Yes." The boy called Kou said. Kou turned to look at Shintaro and saw the boy had the same eyes the rest of them and knew that the boy was same as them.

"Byako." Kou said his friend name. His friend had long purple hair that was tied half of the top into pony tail and he also had blue eyes and like Kou he also had black gloves on. Shintaro thought it was strange the two were wearing gloves.

"I'll get them right away." Shintaro said leaving them behind. But before Shintaro left he gave the two some menu.

Shintaro came back with the water. He was walking strangely since he wasn't used to doing things like serving.

"I can see that he really is new." Byako said looking at Shintaro coming toward them and setting the water on the table.

Shintaro let out a relief sight when he had done his job without screwing up.

"He looks happy." Kou thought.

"Are you ready to order?" Shintaro asked, his pen and paper ready for him to write down their orders.

"The usual." Byako said.

"Usual." Shintaro said in confusion, turning his head to the side.

"My bad." Byako said. I forgot you are new here." Byako smiled like it was the normal thing to do even Kou laughed at Byako. Shintaro didn't know why but he didn't like the smiles they gave him.

"If you're not happy then maybe you should stop pretending you are." Shintaro said writing down their orders. He didn't mean to say the things he said, it just came out without warning even to him. The two looked at the raven in shock. Shintaro slowly walked away from them.

"Who are they?" Shintaro asked Kano who was working in the kitchen.

"They are regulars and they know about our powers but they aren't like most people." Kano explained.

"What do you mean they aren't like most people?" Shintaro asked.

"You will find out when the time comes." Seto said coming from the lounge. His break was finished and he was going back to work.

After Shintaro went to give them their food. Shintaro didn't say a thing since he felt like he said something he wasn't supposed to before.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kou asked looking up at Shintaro.

"Um..I'm Kisaragi Shintaro." The raven spoke slowly.

"Shin-chan, how did you know we were faking?" Byako was the one who spoke next.

"Well." Shintaro didn't know how to say it. It didn't look a real smile when you guys smiled and were being cheerful."

"This is a first." Byako laughed. I'm Byako and this here is Kou."

"Shintaro-san." Seto called out. Can you do a deliver for me?" Shintaro ran toward Seto and took a bag from him. I would do it but I need to be in the kitchen and Kano and Konoha are busy too and Hibiya is on his break."

"Okay." Shintaro said. He never did delivered before but he didn't it was hard since people always used to delivered things to his home when he ordered from online. Seto then gave the raven a piece of paper, the address was written on there.

"Be care ful." Seto said before the raven ran off. Kou and Byako watched as the raven left the restaurant in a hurry.

"Byako." Kou spoke.

"I know." Byako said. I smelled that familiar scent on the boy.

The two finished their meal and paid for it.

"Byako and Kou-san, thanks for always coming." Seto smiled.

"It's no problem." Byako replied. We love coming here."

The two left the restaurant.

* * *

Shintaro was walking around town looking for the address. He kept looking at the paper but it was actually pretty hard for him since he never left his home and he wasn't that familiar with the town.

"Do you need help?" Kou spoke surprising the raven when he saw the two from earlier.

"I can do it myself." Shintaro said. He wanted to do things himself. The two stayed and watched the younger male try to find the store which was quite funny for them.

"Are you sure?" Byako asked.

Shintaro had no choice since he wasn't getting anywhere so he allowed the two to help him find the place. After finishing the errand the raven felt a strange feeling around the two. His eyes went to the only tower in the two.

"Hey brat!" Shintaro turned around and saw a familiar face. It was one of the men he had blown away with his powers. Konoha had said that he didn't kill anybody which made him happy but seeing that man's face wasn't something to be happy about.

"You." Shintaro said."

"So the monster remembers me after what you did?" The man looked a bit different, his arm looked artificial from the looks of it.

"His arm." Shintaro thought.

"You did this to me, now I have to live my life with this fake arm." The man yelled. The two felt that something was wrong with the man; they felt a dark aura around him.

"I will make you pay for what you did to me!" The man yelled. The man took out something that looked like a blade, it was dark and the blade also had a dark aura around him.

"Where did he get that?" Kou asked. Byako and Kou had seen that blade before and it wasn't something a normal human would have.

"I will kill you!" The man yelled rushing in. The man manages to reach Shintaro but the raven manage to grab the man's hands which surprised him. At that moment Shintaro saw something, like a memory of the man. He had been infected with darkness by someone but he couldn't see the face of that person. But he did see that someone had given the man the blade with dark energy. After Shintaro couldn't hold on any longer and the man was about to attack Shintaro with the blade but the two manage to stop him.

"What did you do?" Byako thought looking at the innocent boy who looked like he was scared.

"I did this." Shintaro said. Because of my power."

Byako hit the man in the stomach, which made the man faint. At that moment the three heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Shintaro." Konoha yelled. He ran toward the boy. The older male saw that the boy looked like he was about to cry. What happened?"

"We'll explain later." Byako said.

Konoha took Shintaro hand and led him away from the scene and Byako and Kou took care of the man that had attacked Shintaro.

* * *

Like Byako said once they got back to Konoha and the rest, they explained in detailed what had happened.

"I see." Konoha said. It's because of that accident."

"What do you mean?" Kou asked.

Konoha explained to them when he found Shintaro that his power was out of control and he also killed those men.

"I have killed some before." Shintaro spoke shocking the group.

"What do you mean?" Konoha asked. You must think you killed those men but you didn't, they are safe beside the small parts they are missing, they are alive."

"I killed some before meeting you!" Shintaro yelled. He could still remember the blood on himself. He didn't mean to kill them, he just wanted to protect his little sister from harm but he ended up killing them.

"Shintaro-san." Seto spoke.

"I saw it." Shintaro said. When I touched that man I saw the sadness he got from losing his arm and then somebody gave him that blade.

"Is that your power?" Byako asked.

"It's one of his powers." Kano said.

"Did you see who gave him the blade?" Kou asked. Shintaro nodded his head. The only thing he saw was a person wearing a black cloak, beside that he couldn't see anything.

"I did see that he had some kind of mark on his right hand."


End file.
